Time of Our Lives
by foxinsockss
Summary: When Lucy goes off to college, she wants nothing else but to have fun. Meeting Natsu has made all those dreams come true. Modern / College AU *IN THE WORKS OF CHANGES*
1. The Move In

The boxes kept getting heavier as the day went on. Bins were filled and labeled with a piece of tape, some reading 'clothes,' others reading 'decor,' along with a bunch of others. The side door to the dorms were held wide open as students filed into them carrying similar boxes. Today was officially move in day at Magnolia University.

"Hey, Lucy! How is unpacking coming?" A small, blue-hair girl yelled to Lucy from down the hall. Lucy whipped around, almost losing ahold of the box within her hand. She smiled at the girl.

"It's coming along! I'm hoping to be done shortly! I'll most likely get all my stuff out of my car and into my room within the next half hour." She said, tiredness straining her voice. Not only did Lucy have to drive 2 hours from her home, but she also had to pack all her things during the summer. She felt as though she had to pack up her entire house and leave it behind. With the way Lucy packed, it would seem that way. Boxes upon boxes of clothes were being piled into her dorm. Lucy didn't find a roommate in time so she has a room to herself, but with the girls on her floor, she was in for a wild ride this year.

Lucy attended an orientation where she met the girls on her floor. The first being Levy McGarden. She was a small blue-haired girl with giant glasses and a passion for books. She was shy at first, but became one Lucy closest friends quickly. She had the room directly across the hall from Lucy's. On the right of Lucy's room, a girl with fire red hair named Erza Scarlet, and a daring personality, dorms. She's more on the quieter side but is quite intimidating. Lucy is a bit scared of her but tries not to let it show. The one down from her is Cana Alberona. A drunk who can't keep her hands to herself. She learned that the hard way when she was unwillingly groped, smelling the vodka that came from her lips.

Across the hall from Cana was another blue-haired girl named Juvia Lockster. She was similar to Levy as they both were quiet when you first met them, but would become a conversationalist when you got to know her. This became Lucy's group. All the girls were in their first year, which is why they all were in the same floor. It was a great way to make friends at orientation.

"Sounds awesome! Hey, the girls and I are going to be going out later and walking around campus if you want to come with us? I know it's late notice, so if you're tired and can't it's okay!" Levy gave a joyful gleam at Lucy. Lucy shook her her head in excitement and was told to meet at the stairwell at 7 sharp. She walked into her room and sat her box down. She huffed and sat down on the top of the box, looking at her dorm room. It had looked like a tornado and flew into the room. Boxes were strewn about, with the wrong boxes in the wrong rooms. Her kitchen stuff was on her bed and her clothes were by her refrigerator.

_Looks like I should get my other boxes and straighten up._ she sighed, picking her phone out of her back pocket and looking at the time. 4:10 P.M. it read. She still had time before she were to meet with the girls. She ran out of her room and to her car, grabbing the last two boxes and closing the trunk. She locked the car and started to head upstairs to her room. As she was going up the stairs, she heard a male's laughter echo though the stairwell, while another gave an amused grunt.

"...the amount of times I've fallen down these stairs helping girls carry their boxes to their rooms? I've been at it all day!" Laughter came from his voice as he made, what sound like an imitation, of him falling down a flight of stairs. Lucy laughed to herself and shook her head. 'Sounds like high school all over again,' she stated in her head, chuckling to herself. The boys walked by her and they caught her attention.

Both were covered in sweat, shirts clinging to their bodies and hair sticking to their faces. One had dark hair, basically black, and his face showing almost little to no emotion. He looks exhausted, the way the bags under his eyes shown. He wore a plain white shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. The boy next to him has the craziest pink colored hair she has ever seen. She also notices he's wearing a scarf, noting that it was almost the beginning of September.

Lucy being the not-so-lucky girl, trips up the stairs and drops her boxes. Clothing and wall decor go tumbling down the stairs while Lucy catches herself just in time before she face plants. A few cusses are followed in pursuit as the boys stop talking and run to her aid. "You alright? Did'cha feet stop working or something?" The black hair boy said, having a hint of some sort of emotion behind his words. Meanwhile, the other boy is laughing hysterically. "Natsu, shut the hell up and help her, will you?" Annoyance was laced with those words.

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay! I'm just clumsy!" Lucy tried laughing it off as if it was nothing, but deep down inside, she was dying of embarrassment. Her faced had turned tomato red._ I just fell up the stairs as two of the hottest guys I've seen WATCHED ME FALL._ She wanted to run away. The pink headed boy ran down past them and picked up her clothes at the bottom of the landing, muttering an apology about laughing and handing her her clothing. The other boy was boxing up her other box and sitting it on the step. "Thank you guys for helping. Sorry you had to see that. It's been a long day, also."

"No problem! We're always glad to help!" The pink hair boy said, enthusiastically. "By the way, I'm Natsu. This is my friend Gray. You new here?" He introduced himself and his friend, who held up his hand as in signaling a wave. Lucy said a quick greeting and explains that this was indeed her first year and that she was excited. Both boys offered to show her around when she was done packing, but declined and said she already had plans. The boys explained that they were in the next building across from this building if they ever needed help. Lucy gave them a farewell and was back up her way upstairs to her room.

She finally got to her room and closed her door. Nothing like embarrassing yourself on the first day. She ran a hand over her face and sat down. As she was about to sit on her bed, she received a text.

It was a text from Levy:

_ 'hey! If you want to get ready here you are more than welcome to! :)'_

She smiled to herself and sent a message saying that she'd be over in 15 mins. Lucy located a box that had her pants and another with her shirts. She rummaged through them untrue she found an outfit; skinny jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. After moving boxes for hours, she wanted to be as comfy as possible. She was already wearing light makeup, but she brought that with her as well, just in case. She grabbed her room key, phone, and her wallet and headed to Levy's.

Lucy could hear the laughter coming from Levy's room since her dorm door was wide open. She let herself in and saw Erza sitting on Levy's bed and Juvia sitting beside her. From the looks of it, it looked like Juvia was complimenting Erza on her outfit, asking where she gotten the pieces from. Levy came out from the bathroom. "Oh good, you're here! You can change in my bathroom!"

Lucy greeted everyone and went into the bathroom. She stripped from her old clothes and into her new ones, folding her old clothes to take back to her room when they get back from their night out. She fixed up her makeup and made her way out to where everyone was sitting now. Levy pulled out a chair for Lucy and began a conversation. They talked about what they are going for, sports, goals for this year and many more. Lucy really felt a connection between these girls.

Here at Magnolia University, everyone was so different from where she came from. She got to get away from life and start over, to make herself new and exciting. It made her excited for school, which is not normally what a college kid would say.

"Are you guys ready to head out?" Levy said, glancing at her phone to look at the time. Lucy looked too; it was almost 7, so they cleaned up a bit and headed out for the night.

O - O - O - O

"So Juvia, where are you from?" Lucy asked, sipping on an iced tea. They went out to eat at a local restaurant close by. The girls decided to go out to eat and then find something to do, since they were all starving. They were waiting on their food, so they made small talk. "Oh, I'm from around here. About a half hour away from the school. But the school is making me stay my first semester in the dorms, which I think is ridiculous," she stated. Lucy thought it was stupid too. But then again, the school has to make money, right? "I mean, I could commute everyday, but I read online that most colleges make you live on campus your first year so you can make friends. I don't mind getting the experience. It should still be fun!" Juvia was always optimistic about things. She seemed to be happy all the time. Everyone else came from somewhere different, but not from far away.

They talked a bit more about their hometowns and the food arrived. They ate and talked about their moving also.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell you! I embarrassed myself so bad today!" Lucy exclaimed, covering her face with her hand. The girls seemed to get interested and Erza asked how. "So I got the last of my boxes and was going up the stairs to my room and I tripped! And these two really hot guys watched me! They actually helped me clean all my stuff that I dropped, but still!" Her face got red as she told the story, while levy laughed uncontrollably. "It's not funny!"

"Did you get their numbers?! I wanna see them!" Erza said, being even more interested in the boys. Lucy shook her head.

"Sadly no. But the one guys name is Gray. The other was something that began with an 'N' maybe? I don't remember. I was so flustered!" She felt the tips of her ears become hot. How could she forget his name!

"Wait, Gray and Natsu? I know them," Juvia said nonchalantly. "I went to school with them."

"Really?"

"Gray is mine," Juvia said with a low growl, almost like a feral animal. Lucy's eye went wide as she stared at Juvia. She put her hands up in defeat.

"O-of course! Definitely off limits!" She didn't want to take anyone's man, let alone a friends. "Besides, he's not really my type!" Lucy exclaimed, panicking a bit. Erza and Levy laughed amongst themselves while Juvia and Lucy battled it out.

"Hey, Juv. I didn't know you two were a thing," Levy suddenly said. "You never mentioned him when we first met." She seemed a bit confused and Juvia's face went completely red.

"I-I like him, but I don't know h-how to tell him," she said shyly, looking down at the table so she didn't make any eye contact with the girls. The girls decided to do their best and give some advice.

Erza told Juvia that she should just say how she feels and see how it goes from there. Levy agreed and also told her that she should also get to know him more to see if they have anything in common.

"I don't really have any experience with boys but I think those are great ideas! You should just start things out slow though. And don't make it super obvious, maybe? Some girl that I graduated with told me that guys don't like when you initiate things too fast," Lucy was throwing out ideas a mile a minute. She was trying to cover up the fact that she had never been in a relationship, let alone ever kissed or been close to a guy. But Levy caught on to what she was saying.

"You've never dated anyone, Luce? You're like, super hot! How hasn't anyone liked you?"

"I don't know, actually. I was never really interested in dating. My father wasn't really about me dating…" Again, she went red in the face. She tried not to make eye contact with everyone. Levy just squealed.

"This school year, we're gonna get Lucy to go on a date!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. People turned to see what she yelled about and she covered her mouth and muttered an apology. "I can't do that! What if he's not the right guy?"

"Don't worry Luce," Levy sincerely stated, "I wouldn't hook you up with anyone weird or creepy! Didn't you say that Natsu guy was hot? What about him?" Lucy's face heated up and she shushed Levy. "Oh so he wouldn't be bad! Maybe you'll have a class with him," Levy jokes.

"Levy shush! I don't even know him!"

Levy glanced down at her phone when it made a noise. She smiled up at everyone, Lucy getting a nervous feeling in her stomach. "Lev, what are you doing?"

"Would you ladies care to join me for a party? A guy I know is throwing one at his house a couple blocks away for the start of the new school year. He graduated a year before me," she texted said person back and Levy took money out to leave for the bill and tip. Everyone else followed and Levy stood up. "It'll be fun! We can go get ready and meet by the stairs!"

Everyone couldn't say no, especially Lucy. But she was nervous. A party already? I mean, sure it'll be fun, but she didn't know anyone. Lucy wasn't bad at making conversation, she just didn't know how people around here were.

_Please help me._

O - O - O - O

Lucy got into her dorm and sat down at her table. She was going to her first ever college party. _What do I wear? Will it be crowded? Will my makeup get messy? What if I have to pee?_ These question raced through her mind. Suddenly, a knock was at her door. She jumped up and answered it, surprised to see Levy.

"Hey, here is your stuff! I brought my stuff so we should get ready together." She handed Lucy her clothes from earlier that she left.

"Awesome! What do I wear to one of these parties? Should I wear makeup? Is it like how it is in the movies?"

Levy laughed, "yes you wear makeup! Make yourself look good! You're gonna meet a lot of people! Just wear some casual clothes!" Levy took the initiative to look though Lucy's boxes. After rummaging through them for a bit, she found the outfit. "Perfect!" She pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a black tube top. Lucy's was used to wearing stuff that was revealing, but tonight was different. "Don't worry, I'll be with you all night!"

"O-okay. I swear Levy, if you leave me I will be so angry!" She grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom. She changed and looked in the mirror. She actually didn't look to bad! Good job Levy!

She fixed her makeup and her hair, keeping it down and straight. She walked out of the room and threw on a pair of sneakers to match the outfit.

"Cute!" Levy, exclaimed, examining herself in the mirror. Levy wore a similar outfit, but her shirt was a crop top t-shirt. Levy kept her hair how she always did; a headband to keep back her bangs. Levy got a message from Erza saying they were ready. Lucy grabbed her phone and wallet, and her room key and they headed out with Levy, smiles plastered on their faces.

Tonight should be fun.

O - O - O - O

**Welcome to my story!! I'm very new to FFN, but I'm trying to get the hang of it so I'm super sorry if there are any mistakes anywhere!**

**As you can tell, this is a story about Fairy Tail. With that being said, I do not own the characters. I made them a bit more modern so Juvia will not speak in 3rd person, and Levy is going to be a bit more outgoing! I decided to make them like this for my writing purposes!**

**PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! I would love to hear from you guys. Since I am getting the hang of writing, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon but I do have finals! Please let me know if there are any mistakes in my writing! Thank you guys so much, and if you like, please give a like or even follow the story!**


	2. The Party

Before they even got in, Levy had already ditched Lucy and she was angry. Not only did Levy leave her, but so did the other girls, leaving her to go meet up with old friends and chat amongst a group of people. Now, Lucy was at a party, alone. Music blasted all around her, barely being able to hear her own thoughts. A kid with a laptop played the music and was drinking. Everyone was drinking. Lucy didn't feel like she would fit in here. There was barely any room to move, and if you were standing somewhere, there was always people pushing past. The guys who walked by would put their hands on her lower back, making her uncomfortable. She just wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep.

_I have to stay. Levy will probably look for me soon._

She decided to suck it up and go towards the Ping Pong table and watch as people threw a ping pong ball into cups. The people seemed to be drunk, but were having a good time. She was so interested in the game, that she didn't feel the hand on her shoulder until a few moments later, and a voice close up in her ear.

"Hey, wanna play next game with me?" She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around. She was slightly panting, almost dying since she was scared so badly. When she turned around, she noticed the pink hair from earlier.

_His name is Natsu._ She told herself. _Don't forget that._

"O-oh, I've never played before," she looked at the ground sheepishly. "I think I'll sit-," she was suddenly cut off by a small laugh and a wide grin.

"You're the girl that fell up the steps, right? Lucy was it?" She nearly died of embarrassment, people turning to hear what the man had said about her. Some laughed, others just continued to be more intrigued in the game. The guy, Natsu, had officially made it known to other people that she fallen up the stairs.

"Hey, that's not how I want to be remembered! And yes it is," she told him, tone holding authority. He laughed and told him to follow her. "Where are we going?"

"To see what drinks are here, duh," he said matter-of-factly. Lucy wanted to tell him she didn't want to drink, but she decided that she was going to have fun at her college party. Even though the girls had ditched her, she still wanted to have a good time. "Anything look good to you?"

"Um… I don't really know any good drinks. You should pick something good for me," she smiled at him. He looked down at her and grabbed what seemed to be beer. He opened it and downed it in what seemed like 2 seconds. He bent down and picked up a drink that looked like a can of juice. When he handed it to her, she was hesitant, but decided that it wasn't going to kill her.

"You can carry it around with you. If you don't want to drink it, just hold it in your hand anyway. That way people don't bother you about having a drink," Lucy nodded her head and asked why people would bother her about something like that. "You don't want to be known as the only person not drinking either, now would you?" He laughed and winked at her. She blushed and shook her head. They headed back to the table, the game coming to an end. A guy and a girl were on one side, and 2 girls were on the other, the girls winning by having 1 cup left and the other team having 3 left. Lucy watched, hypnotized by the balls bouncing back and forth until the people around cheered. Lucy broke from her daze to see the girls made their last cup, cheering and take a shot, to signify their victory. Lucy suddenly got this feeling in her stomach. She was up next.

"C'mon Lucy, were next!" Natsu said excitedly, grabbing her and pulling her to his side of the table. This time, it was 2 guys who they were up against. "All you gotta do is get the balls to go into the cups. If we both make it, we get them back. When they make it in our cups, we have to drink," he explained, Lucy nodding. "If you want to, that is!"

Lucy was determined to win. She watched as Natsu dunked the ball into the water-filled cup, lining his elbow up to the table edge, and flicking the ball towards the cups. It bounced off the rim of on cup, going into the cup next to it. Lucy's mouth fell open with shock. There was no way she was making any in. She took a deep breath, and did the same exact moves as her partner. She overthrew the ball, not even bouncing it near the cups.

"You'll get the hang of it, don't worry!" Natsu's words of encouragement really seemed to make her feel better. Soon, she had made 3 cups and the other team made 4 cups. Not only was Lucy shocked she made this many cups, but Natsu seemed to be also. Lucy had also started to drink a bit, thinking that maybe the alcohol was affecting her. Had she really become better at this game as she was getting tipsy? She had no idea, but it was fun. There was one cup by itself, and 2 others touching.

"Watch this," Natsu leaned towards her and whispered. She didn't know what was going on until he announced "Island" and Lucy started to get the hang of the terms. He tossed the ball towards the isolated cup, making it in. The two men groaned, moving two cups instead of one. Both of the guys drank, and Lucy noticed there was one cup left for them to make. She realized that everyone was intently watching her, wondering if she is going to make the last cup. She lined up her arm with the cup, took a deep breath, and shot her ball.

Next thing she knew, people were cheering and giving her high-fives. She had made the last cup. She turned to Natsu, who had a toothy grin on his face. She high-fives him as well and a group brought over victory shots. Her and Natsu did a cup click, and took the shots, the cheering going on. Someone wanted to go against them, but Lucy wanted to give someone else a chance, so they sat this game out.

"You weren't too bad," Natsu said, walking towards the cooler to get another drink. "That was your first game?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. She nodded. Lucy didn't realized how much fun she was having until she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Lucy also didn't realize how tipsy she was until she looked at her phone. She squinted to see that a message from Levy was in her notifications: 'I didn't want to bother you during your match but Juvia got a bit drunk, so we are at my place. Hope you're having fun! ;)'

She rolled her eyes at the message. Seeing that it was sent about a half hour ago, she glanced at the time. They hadn't even been here an hour and they already went back. _How lame._

"Everything okay?" She texted Levy back as she answered him.

"Yeah. My friends went back to the dorms. I should probably get going so I don't worry them."

"I'll walk you back. I think Gray also went back," he smiled warmly. Gray was also here? Maybe Juvia ran into him. And to walking home with him: Why not? He seems nice enough. But then again, Lucy couldn't let her guard down.

"If you try anything, I will kick you so hard in the-," she started, but was cut off by him waving his hands up in the air.

"I won't, I promise!" He nervous laughed, and they headed out the door of the house.

O-O-O-O

As they were walking, Lucy was basically doubled over in pain from laughing so hard.

"And he walked in, NAKED, and I was freaking out because it was so sudden! And I was like 'Gray, I'm not into shit like that,' and he looked down and freaked out and oh man, it was a mess," he laughed. Lucy was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, wow," she laughed. "That was the funniest story I think I've ever heard in my life. So he really has a stripping habit, huh?" She wondered how someone could possibly even have a stripping habit in the first place.

"Yup! He's had it ever since he was younger. He also doesn't mind the cold too. Our dorm is also freezing. I'd rather it be warm though."

Lucy looked at him excited. Something in common with someone other than a girl! "Me too! I've always liked the summer way better."

They conversed on why it was better; the beaches, longer days, just it being hot in general. Summer was the time where you could do so much more.

"You never have to worry about school work or anything, which is awesome! I'm not the greatest in school anyways," Natsu said. That obviously wasn't true, since he was here at Magnolia University. It wasn't a hard school to get in to, but it definitely wasn't easy.

"You got into a great school! What do you mean you're not good?"

"I don't focus a lot and I procrastinate to the very last minute."

"That's normal for a college kid! Don't even worry!" Lucy wondered if her next sentence would make it weird. "...Maybe I could help if you don't know something."

He looked at her, and the biggest smile broke out on his face. "Really? That'd be awesome!" Lucy smiled back at him, excited that she made another friend.

They talked for a bit more until they were between both his dorm building and her dorm building. They exchanged goodbyes and good nights and they went their separate ways. Lucy walked up the steps and to Levy's dorm room, hearing the commotion coming from the other side. She knocked slightly and a few seconds later, Erza was standing before her.

"Hey, sorry I was out way longer than I should've been," Lucy said, Erza moving to the side for Lucy to come in. She closed the door behind her and they both went into Levy's small Living space. There, on the couch, was the rest of the girls, Juvia passed out near the armrest with a blanket over her.

"She got nervous because Gray was there, and basically drank her weight in alcohol to stop her nerves. As you can see, it didn't go very well," Levy explained. Lucy actually felt bad for Juvia. She seemed to be so nervous around him. Lucy was determined to help Juvia with her troubles, and so were the other girls. Lucy nodded and sat on the floor, pulling out her phone. She had a Snapchat from Cana about the party, but nothing too much.

"So how was the party without us? Hmm~?" Levy winked. Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Wasn't too bad! Just played some pong, and Natsu actually walked me back here…" she said the last part quietly but Levy heard and squealed. "Can you shut up!" Lucy laughed and threw the nearest object at Levy, which happened to be one of the girl's shirt. Levy dodged it and laughed.

"I'm kidding! That was really nice of him though! He's always been super sweet."

Lucy told the girls the stories he was telling her, and how they got to know each other a little better. The girls all swooned and Lucy told them to shut it. The spent a little more time talking before Lucy started to get tired. She looked at her phone and saw that it was past midnight, so she decided to collect herself and go back to her room. She told the girls goodnight and walked down the hall to her dorm. Unlocking it, she walked in, stripped of her party clothes and into pajama shorts and a tank top. She took off all her makeup, washed her face, and hopped into her bed. She sat on her phone for a little more, and decided that it was enough for one day. She put her phone down and passed out.

O-O-O-O

**Another chapter! I'm kinda happy with how this is turning out! I haven't fully captured how I want the characters to turn out, but it's getting there!**

**I'm also excited because I have some good ideas for this story! It's gonna be a slow, slow burn for Nalu, so I'm sorry! And omg, Natsu being a lil gentleman that he should be!**

**In the advanced, I don't know when I'll be able to upload the story in the next 2 weeks. I'm in my last week of school and I have finals coming up so I'm going to try and focus on those! So bear with me!**

**Please let me know how you liked this chapter! Maybe leave a like, or give the story a follow! You guys are the best!!**


	3. Errands

**AN: AND I HAVE ALREADY MISSED LIKE A WEEK OR SO FOR UPDATING! It's been pretty busy. I had finals, I have a 12 day vacation coming up, and a 10 day work streak starting so I'm absolutely exhausted. Thank you guys for waiting! You are all the best! Really sorry for the boring chapter but I'm gonna make them start school in the next chapter!**

**Please leave a comment, maybe even like and follow the story! It really means a lot! Enjoy!!**

O-O-O-O

Awakened by the light shining through the curtains, Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She found it unfamiliar not waking up in her own bed. This one was smaller, and certainly not as comfy as the one back home. She laid in bed a while longer until she decided that staying in bed was no good for her. She checked her phone quickly, and went to her tiny kitchen, which was across from her bed. It was an odd setup; the whole place was just one room, minus the bathroom and small closet. It was definitely going to take some getting used to.

She decided to use her time wisely. There was a free fitness center that she could use in the gymnasium. It wasn't too far of a walk, maybe a short jog. Lucy went into the bathroom, threw her hair up in a ponytail, some pieces out to frame her face, and brushed her teeth. She checked the weather; high 80's and sunny. She went through her boxes and found a pair of running shorts and a tank top, along with a sports bra. I'm going to have to put these away sooner or later. She sighed. Packing them all up was a pain, but unpacking was going to be even more of a pain. She decided that after her time at the gym and a shower, she would start to put things away. She went back to the kitchen and pulled out some yogurt and fruit, eating a small breakfast, just to fuel her enough to go to the gym.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her pale skin complimented her light blonde hair and blue eyes. The black shorts, white shirt and white running shoes made her feel confident. She didn't always like to wear nice, fancy things. Casual is what she always wanted.

She grabbed her earbuds, room key, phone, and her water bottle and headed out. Once she got downstairs and outside her building, she turned on a playlist that would match the rhythm of her running. Damn, did she feel good! After running for what felt like ten minutes, she reached the gymnasium. She took out an earbud and walked in, finding only a couple people inside. There, she spotted bright pink hair. He was working on arms, lifting weights like they were feathers. Not only did she notice him, but he noticed her.

"Hey Lucy!" He called over to her. The couple of people who were in the gym turned their heads and she turned red and waved at him. She walked over to him and he stopped his workout to start a small conversation. "How ya doing?"

"I'm good! Decided to be productive today and go to the gym. I'm also gonna run a few errands today too," she told him. He nodded and said he also had a few things to do today. Classes were going to be starting soon and Lucy wanted to be proactive as possible. She still had yet to get her supplies, let alone the books for the classes. She also needed to go food shopping and clean her room. It wasn't a long list, but it would take a few hours.

"That's good! Hey, mind if we finish this conversation after our workouts? I kinda get in the zone," he laughed. She told him that it would be okay, but she couldn't stay too long after. She went to the stairs machine, and started that up. It was a simple pace, like you would normally walk up the stairs. After about 10 flights, Lucy was feeling the sweat buildup and her legs burning. _I seriously needed this._

She did a total of 30 flights for her warmup, and then she worked on toning. Planks, sit-ups, mountain climbers, push-ups; you name it, she did it. She liked to follow some workouts that people did online and do it multiple times. By the end of her 30 minute session, she was sweating and panting. Her blood was pumping. She decided to do a cool down by walking around and doing some stretches. As she was stretching, Natsu came to her and stretched with her. They picked up the conversation, asking how the rest of their nights went.

"I passed out as soon as I got back to my room. Moving and partying was not a smart idea…" he said. Lucy gave a small chuckle and told him her rest of the night. She actually enjoyed talking to Natsu. They got done stretching and she drank her water. Natsu continued to talk about how he hated packing up his stuff and moving. She also said that it was a pain, and that she needed to clean her room. "Hey, me and Gray were gonna go get breakfast at the cafeteria, if you wanted to join us. I know you have things to do, but if you wanted to come to see it and hang with us for a little."

Lucy couldn't contain her excitement. "Really?" She didn't realize that making friends could be so easy here. "Sure! My list of stuff can wait!" And so, Natsu called Gray and told him that he was done his workout.

"Yo! I'm done my workout; you ready?... I'm leaving the gym now… Lucy is with me. I wanted to show her the cafe…" She was nervous. The last time she met Gray, she basically embarrassed herself. She was determined to make a better first impression to make some friends.

"Cool! We will be there in 10... See ya!" He hung up after that. Oh no, she was in workout gear, probably smelling like a sewer.

"I can't go like this!" She blurted out. _So much for a better first impression._

"You look fine. It's college; no one cares what you look like."

She pouted and then realized that he was right. This is where she can make herself into a different person. She shouldn't care what people think. All her life she was judged and looked at differently just because of her family, and she didn't want to be like that anymore. She was Lucy Heartfilia, but she was going to make herself different, but for the better.

"You're right! Let's go!" And with that, they headed to the cafe. "So Natsu… What were you like before you came here?" She asked genuinely. It wasn't to be mean, she just wanted to get to know him better.

"What do ya mean?"

"Like, did you change yourself when you came here?"

He thought for a minute. "Nope! I've always been the same." He smiled brightly at her. She smiled back at him. "What about you?"

"Oh. Um, I guess you can say a bit. I come from a wealthy family, and I hate telling people that. I don't want to be associated like that. I don't take from them. I use all my own money that I earn." She didn't want to sound cocky. "I want to make myself stand out more, and be outgoing."

"Well if that's what you wanna do, than do it!" He was so enthusiastic about what she had to say. Being here was a totally different atmosphere, and she liked it. "You seem really cool, Luce."

_Luce_? She liked the way it rang when he said it. Someone else besides her girlfriends had given her a nickname. She was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Thanks. You too." She contained herself from basically jumping around. University was going to be good this year.

After what seemed a couple seconds, they reached the cafe. The smell of different breakfast foods filled her nose and suddenly, she was starving.

"Oh man, I could eat all the food here!" Natsu drooled. He glanced at all the pastries, meats, and drinks. It was never ending. Suddenly, a voice began to get louder behind them.

"There you two are! I've been waiting forever. I was about to start eating without you guys," Lucy turned around to see Gray. "Hey Lucy," He nonchalantly said.

"Hi Gray!" She said. They all grabbed plates and started to pick their food. Lucy grabbed lots of fruit, some bacon, and eggs. Gray put a lot of protein and such on his plate, and Natsu piled his so high, it was almost like he didn't have a plate.

They all grabbed drinks and sat down at a table by a big window. As soon as sat down, Natsu stuffed his face. "Slow down you flame brain!" Gray angrily said.

"Shut it ice prick!" Natsu said with a mouth full of food. And that's where a fight broke out. Names being thrown back and forth. Lucy had never seen anything like this.

"Will you two stop!" She yelled. Both boys suddenly stopped and shut up. "Geez, how are you two even friends?"

"It just happened." They both said in unison. Lucy was slightly creeped out. It was going to be a long morning. She sipped on her tea and sighed. _Wow, this is good!_ She took another sip, enjoying the breakfast.

"So, we never properly introduced ourselves," Gray suddenly broke the silence. Lucy looked up and tilted her head. "I mean, we know so little about you."

"Well duh, we only did meet yesterday." She stated. He chuckled at that comment. "Well if you want to get to know me, just ask." She took a sip of tea. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 19 years old, and I'm a freshman here. I'm going for Creative Writing because I enjoy writing. I enjoy reading, too." She stated the simple facts; stuff you normally would say when you first meet people. Natsu and Gray then shared stuff about them.

"Well my name is Gray Fullbuster. Natsu probably told you some things about me already. I like the winter time, I make ice sculptures in my free time. I go here for environment science. The planet is pretty great, so why not help it out a bit?" Gray was honestly a caring person. It would only make sense for him to help the environment. Climate change is happening, Lucy thought.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I like fire!" He bellowed.

"Really Natsu, that's all you have to say?" Gray said.

"What? I don't really have much to say." Gray smacked his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"Okay okay, I'll take this seriously. I do like fire, a lot. Umm…" he tapped his chin. "I like to eat! I really don't have a lot to say." Natsu said he didn't know what to go for, but he'd be willing to try things, which was always good.

After that, it was small talk. They talked and ate their breakfast. After what seemed like forever, Lucy looked at her phone and sighed.

"Well, I hate to break it, but I should get going. I have to run some errands," she threw her trash out and out the dirty dishes on a conveyor belt. She grabbed her things, and said her goodbyes.

As she was walking out the door, she her Natsu call after her. "Hey, wait up Luce!"

She looked at him puzzled. _Did I forget something?_ She started to pat down her pockets, but she had everything.

"So what errands are you running today?"

"Oh, well I have to go food shopping because I know school is starting soon, and I have to get school supplies. I also have to put my clothes away in my room because I have boxes everywhere."

Natsu made an "O" shape with his mouth. "Well I have to go food shopping too. Do you wanna, maybe, go together?" He didn't look directly at her, but she could tell that he really meant what he said.

"Sure! I have to go back to my dorm to grab my car keys. I can meet you at the parking lot?"

"Sounds like a deal!"

She said she would be out in ten minutes at the latest. When they reached their buildings to their dorms, she waved at him and ran up the steps, skipping one at a time. She was excited; she hated running errands alone. Once she made it to her room, she quickly grabbed her keys, put on some more deodorant, and closed her door.

Once she reached the steps, she saw that Natsu was walking to the parking lot already. He got next to a black sedan, accented with silver. It was a very sporty looking car, and Lucy was a bit jealous. She went over to her car. It was a small SUV, with a cream colored exterior. She actually loved her car. It got her from one place to another. She even decked out the inside with a cute accessories; Clips that made the car smell good, a scrunchie to deck out her gear level, and a little pendant shaped as a little crab that hung from her rear-view mirror. She picked a crab because her Zodiac sign was a cancer.

She started up her car and waved for Natsu to go so she could follow. He got the hint and off he was. It wasn't a car drive; about 10 minutes or so. Once they found decent parking spaces, they grabbed carts and headed inside. Lucy didn't need a lot. Her list contained some basics. "What do you need to get? I only really need eggs, bread, milk, and some snacks," Natsu had asked. Lucy grabbed her phone and looked at the list.

"Well, I need to get those three things, maybe some chips, a case of water, maybe some soda, too," She also had to grab some other things like laundry detergent, shampoo and conditioner, some more towels, and school supplies. Natsu nodded and they headed to the food section to grab their things.

"I always hated food shopping." Natsu leaned against his cart in boredom.

"Why's that?"

"It always makes me hungry!"

"Natsu, we just ate!" She facepalmed. _He really does love to eat. It's like he's got a bottomless stomach._

"I know, just just with looking at all the food… it makes me just want to eat it!" He basically was drooling all over the cart at this point. Everything he saw, he would wine about how much he wanted to eat it. Lucy didn't realize how long of a trip this was going to be.

O-O-O-O

"Finally! I never thought we were going to leave!" They walked outside to their cars and loaded up their back seats.

"Sorry Luce. I'm not the greatest shopper to go with."

"I'll take that into consideration next time." She sighed. He gave a small smile, to which she gave back. Well, at least that's some things off my list of stuff to get done today.

"Here, let me help ya!" He started to grab the stuff out of Lucy's cart and put it in her back seats. She obliged, but he only offered more and told her it was no big deal. So when they finished with her groceries, she helped him put stuff in his trunk. She felt better to return the favor.

After that, they got into their separate cars and drove back to campus. Once they got back, they parked next to each other and grabbed their bags and went their separate ways. Lucy told Natsu that she'd see him soon, and he said the same thing back. Lucy took the elevators this time. She got out onto her floor, got to her door, unlocked it, and stepped in. The bags she was carrying fell to the floor and she leaned against the door, breathing heavy. It really wasn't a great idea to be put on the fifth floor of her building. It was a workout every morning.

After sitting there for a few minutes, Lucy got up and started to move the bags to the middle of the room. She got all her food items and started to put them away. Once she was done with the kitchen, she moved on to putting her toiletries in her bathroom. She now had enough towels to get her through the week until laundry day, and she had laundry detergent sat next to her hamper so she can always take it to the laundromat. She then went back into her living area and neatly stacked her notebooks, pencils, pens, and some other items in her desk. Her laptop sat in the middle of her desk,some reading books lined up,some fairy lights hung around it, and a picture of her mom sat in the corner. She picked up the gram and looked at it, stroking the edge.

Lucy couldn't help but think. Her mom would never see her accomplish any of these things. She wouldn't see her graduate, wouldn't see her walk down the aisle, wouldn't get the see her buy her first house. Lucy couldn't help but cry, missing her mom. It's been years, but her heart still breaks just like it happened only days ago. One day, her mom was healthy and happy. The next, her mom was in a hospital bed taking her last breaths. She held the picture to her chest, sobbing. _If only you could see how I'm doing._

Lucy didn't remember how she ended up in bed, or how long it had been, but she was laying down with the picture next to her pillow. She must have cried so hard that she laid in bed and fell asleep. She glanced at the time: 3:16 p.m.

She sighed and sat up, stretching a bit. She decided that she needed to get her room cleaned up. Not only was is bothering her how messy it was, but she was bored of not having anyone come over, so she was determined to get it done today. She first went to her phone and turned on some music. She needed something to motivate her to get her through these few hours. She started with some boxes down at the bottom of her bed. One read "Bedding," while the other was a miscellaneous box of random things. She decided to make her bed with the bedding and break down the box. She put the box on the side of the closet. It would be easier to keep it instead of throwing it out so when she had to move all her stuff at the end of the year, she would have them all.

She then moved on to her desk area. She had clothing boxes and hangers thrown about so have grabbed all her shirt boxes and moved them towards the closet. She would deal with hanging up stuff later. Next, was all her pants and skirts. She went through the boxes, gently taking them out and putting them in the drawers that the school provided.

After what seemed like a few hours, her room was completely clean! Lucy felt way better in a cleaner environment, so she decided that after a long day, a soothing shower would help. She grabbed some clean pajamas and headed for the bathroom. Turning the knob to getting hot, running water, she let it run for a bit before hopping in. Instantly, she felt the hot water release all her sore muscles. She scrubbed clean, washed her hair, and got out. She dressed in her pajamas — a tank top and shorts, since it was still warm, brushed her hair, and sat at her desk. Might as well get some writing in since it's been a productive day.

She glanced at the time; around 8 at night. Writing wouldn't take her long. She sat down, reread a few lines to pick up her initial thoughts, and starting writing. Line after line, page after page; she wouldn't stop. Her mind kept going and going. Once she had written a few chapters, she stopped. Glancing at the time again; 11 at night?! _Time really does fly._

She decided to call a quits for the night. She got comfy in her new bed, already getting accustomed to it. It wasn't bad, considering that this was more than enough for her. She sat on her phone, and soon, fell asleep.


	4. The First Day

Lucy wasn't prepared for school to start — or everyone else, for a matter of fact.

Levy was having a panic attack because she was nervous, Erza was stressed out to begin with, and Juvia was, well… Juvia. The girls were surly having a rough start. Lucy tried to keep calm, but the nervousness was bubbling all night. She woke up to her alarm at 8 am, classes starting at about 9:45 in the morning. It wasn't early, but it wasn't late either. She already picked out her outfit; a pair of tight, skinny jeans, and a plain white T-shirt. Nothing to revealing or distracting. She texted the girls and all told them good luck. She got some responses, the others probably in classes already.

She moved into the bathroom and did her makeup and hair. She put her hair into her normal side ponytail, with a cute matching ribbon. _Comfy and casual_! She took a few pictures of herself in the mirror, posting on Snapchat and other social media accounts. Instantly, her phone blew up. Likes and comments went to her post.

Lucy was by no means popular. She just was friendly to a lot of people. But, she decided to move on and start new here at MU. She made new friends like Levy, Erza and Juvia. Even Natsu and Gray became her friends. She was grateful for all of them.

Lucy came out of her daze and looked at the time. She wasn't late by any means, but she still wanted to get there decently early to find a nice seat towards the back and not have to rush. She grabbed her backpack, full with all her books, textbooks, and writing utensils. She went into her camera roll and scrolled through to find her schedule. Her schedule read:

**Monday, Wednesday, Friday: ENG101-English Composition I(10:00a-11:30a), MAT161-Precalculus (12n-1:55p)**

**Tuesday, Thursday: ENG265-Intro to Creative Writing (8:00a-10:30a), ENG235-Poetry (11:00a-1:00p)**

She also knew the room numbers in advance so she can look around the campus and find them easier. She didn't want to get lost her very first day and make a fool out of herself. She pulled out her earbuds and put them in, leaving her dorm. She double checked to make sure she had all her belongings, and was on her way.

She decided to stop for some breakfast and tea. She went into the cafeteria and grabbed an apple, some packaged granola, and a tea with lemon and honey. She sat down and enjoyed her food. While doing so, her phone buzzed, a number she hadn't recognized texted her. She unlocked her phone to look at it.

_'Hey Luce! It's Natsu. Levy gave me your number. I passed her in the hall and asked if you were doing okay :)'_

_How_ _sweet_, she thought.

_'Hi Natsu. I'm eating breakfast right now. A little nervous_ _but tbh, I think I'll be okay_!' She continued to eat her apple and drink her beverage.

_'Mind if I join ya?'_

She smiled at her phone. Company would be nice right now since she could still feel the nervousness running through her. _'Of course!'_

About 5 minutes later, Natsu walked into the cafe. He first grabbed his food and looked around the to find where Lucy was sitting. She waved her hand in the air and giggled, Natsu coming over to her table. He apologized for it being last minute, to which Lucy didn't mind. All of her other friends were in class, so she didn't mind having Natsu to hang with.

"What class, or classes, do you have today?" He asked, shoveling food into his mouth. Lucy let out a laugh, and took a sip of her tea. Might as well fill it up again on my way out.

"I have English at 10 and then I have Precalc at noon," Natsu looked up at Lucy. "What?"

"What room is your Precalc in?" He asked. She told him and he went wide-eyed. "That's one of my classes today!" Lucy sighed a relief, excited to know that at least someone she knew was in one of her classes. "How did you even get into precalculus so early?"

"Oh, I scored out of Algebra on my placement test, so I could skip it," She didn't want to sound like she was bragging, but she was proud. She studied for days before the placement test so she could take more English classes then anything else. Natsu congratulated her, and continued to talk about the class. They hoped that the teacher was nice, and that he didn't give a lot of homework.

After talking for a bit longer, Lucy glanced at her phone and realized the time. "I should get going. Thanks for coming to breakfast with me!"

"No problem! See ya in math!" He walked off in the direction of his first class, and Lucy went to fill up her cup with more tea. After doing so, she headed to the hall where her class would take place. Now, she wasn't as nervous as she used to be. She got to the building and got in the elevator with other people, getting to the 2nd floor. Once she reached that, she went down the hall and made a left turn, walking a bit further and finding the room. She glanced in and saw that people were already in there; some chatting, some on their phones. She took a deep breath. You got this. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, the door making a creaking noise. As she walked in, she could see some people turn their heads to look at her while the others just ignored her. She found a seat near the back, closer to the door where she came in. Faster for me to leave, to be honest.

A younger looking man walked into the room, dressed in nice dress pants and a button up, rolled at the sleeves. Lucy couldn't lie, he was charming. She noticed he was wearing glasses; almost as if he was actually playing a role of a hot, young teacher. His brown hair was slicked back nicely. Lucy could get used to this class.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Miller. You can call me Mr. M if you wish," he reached in his bag and pulled out a stack of paper. "For today's class, we are just going to go over the syllabus and talk about requirements. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

And from there, Mr. Miller went over the syllabus, while Lucy doodled little drawings on the inside cover of her book. They were always the same; what books she needs, grades, tests, and signing the back page. It was a little repetitive. Today was going to be boring.

But the world turned in her favor. Her phone lit up, Natsu's name popping up.

_'Well today is boring :'_

She snickered. _'And why is that? You should be paying attention to your class.' _She put her phone down and read up to where the class was. They were talking about the assignments and lessons.

_'All we're doing is talking about grades and shit. I mean, it's better than learning something, but still. Old man won't shut his trap.'_

Lucy couldn't help but snort at his response. _'You are ridiculous,' _was the best she could come up with as a retort.

"... and absolutely NO phones in class. If you absolutely have to, take it outside." The teacher's voice suddenly got louder. Great, Lucy was stuck in a boring class with nothing to do. Once he said that, she flipped her phone so that the screen was now facing the table. She decided to actually take some notes in what she needed for this class. After it, she would look online to find them cheap.

If felt like an eternity when the teacher finally stopped talking and released them about 25 minutes early. Lucy made a beeline towards the door and checked her phone. Some were from Levy and Erza, asking how her class was, and the rest were from Natsu. He was basically blowing her up, asking where she went and why she wasn't answering. She shook her head and told him she just got out of class. She also replied to the others, saying it was boring but good and then asking the same question to them.

A message came through a minute later. _'Hey they let me out early too! What time are you getting to math class?'_

She told him that she was gonna get there a bit early to find a good seat and they if he wanted to meet up, they could. She pulled up a picture of the school campus to find her next building and hang out there in the lobby. Natsu replied and said yes to meeting up, so she found the building and followed the sidewalk.

She couldn't help but think how this year was going to go. Despite her days being busy during the week, she was glad to have a relatively free weekend. She was hoping to make more friends with her free time, and even hanging out with her friends she had now. She wanted to venture out more and go to parties with her friends and have fun, but she also wanted to do really well in school.

Walking to the building wasn't a bad walk. The building was towards the other side of campus, which was a blessing and a curse. It didn't take long with all the shortcuts the school had made, but it wasn't as short as she wanted it to be. The winter would surely be cruel to her with this walk. She opened the door to the building and saw antsy sitting in the lobby, saving her a seat. He glanced up when he heard the door open and gave her a toothy grin and a wave.

"Hey~, Luce! I saved you a seat," he said quietly as she came up to him. The lobby wasn't silent, but it was close to it. She gladly took the seat he saved and took out her laptop and her book to do some writing. She wrote in a book during her classes to keep busy so she didn't seem as rude, and would copy it down on her laptop in case anything happened. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh. I'm writing. I get nervous something will happen to my story so I write it down and type it out."

"Cool! Can I see?" He said, scooting the chair closer to her to see what she was writing.

"No!" She yelped, covering her screen with her hands. The only person she let read her story was Levy, and that was because Levy sneaked a look. It wasn't like Lucy was embarrassed of her writing, but it was more of a privacy issue. This was Lucy getaway, so she didn't want people to see what she was writing.

Natsu pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's no fun," his bottom lip jutted out.

Lucy sighed and closed her laptop slightly. "Don't take it personally. I'm just not ready to show it to others," which was true; Lucy didn't want to share the final story until it was done, and because it was very personal for her. "If I finish it, I have to let Levy read it first. And then you can."

"Sweet!" He gave a little victory dance in his seat and threw his fist in the air. For the next couple of minutes, he rambled in about what the story could be about. His guesses made Lucy giggle and Natsu got a kick out of it.

"You're so far off from what it's about."

"So there isn't going to be an alien attack and then the world goes to shit? Damn," Lucy didn't write about things like that, unless she had to for a class. Most of her writing was romance, slice-of-life type writing. She liked the slow pace of a relationship coming along when she wrote. It was easy to write actual events that could happen, where as a fantasy novel could take more time and a lot of imagination, which wasn't a bad thing, it was just easier.

She liked to write all kinds of things; tragedy, romance, friendship, and even adventure. She got a lot of ideas from video games to television shows, so it helped a lot in the process. Lucy took a lot of time into watching shows to come up with ideas. She even jotted down things that happened in her everyday life to add to her stories. She liked the realism of it all.

"No, Natsu, there will not be an alien attack in this story," she chuckled. Again, Natsu pouted. She couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Well the next story you write has to be about that! I don't read, but I'd read that!"

"Of course you would, flame brain," Lucy turned around to see the voice being none other than Gray's. Juvia was behind him, slightly red in the face from a blush.

"Hey Gray! Hi Juvia!" Lucy waved.

"Shut up, asshole." Lucy could hear the eyeroll in Natsu's voice. The chairs were in a circle and there were four of them so they let Juvia and Gray sit with them at the little gathering. Juvia scooted her chair closer to Gray's. Gray shook his head.

They talked about classes and the rest of the year plans, which Lucy had no idea. Most of their responses were partying and actually trying to get through the year. They brought up party ideas for holidays, drinks, and other party related things, but Lucy was uninterested.

"Don't like parties?" Gray asked to Lucy. "You seemed to kick ass at beer pong the other day."

"It's not that I don't like parties, it's just that I don't know how to act or what to do."

"You can hang with me now to them, duh!" Natsu objected. Lucy couldn't help but blush. Going to a party… with a cute guy? Seemed to be a win-win for Lucy.

"Pfft! Like she'd want to go with you," Gray eye-rolled and shook his head. Lucy thought otherwise.

"... I mean, I don't mind. He was nice to me at the first party. All my friends left me…" she glanced at Juvia who mouth an apology. Lucy knew the girls were just having fun with their friends, so she didn't mind, but she was still alone and uncomfortable. "But I know they didn't mean any harm, so it's okay. Natsu taught me how to play beer pong which was fun! Meeting Natsu at the party was fun."

Everyone just stared at her for a minute. She couldn't tell if they were processing the information about going to future parties with Natsu, or saying that Natsu was fun to be around. Either way, it made her cheeks flare up.

"Well that's a first for you, pyro."

"Would you shut your trap already?!"

O-O-O-O

Lucy and Natsu made their way into class about 5 minutes early, finding seats in the middle of the room next to each other. The class was pretty full, kids sitting in the back more than the front.

"It's pretty full," Lucy whispered. Natsu nodded. Moments later, the teacher walked into the room; an older woman. She came in with a stack of papers, each bundle alternating. She took one pack for herself, and passed it to the students, each taking one. The packet was pretty hefty on information.

The teacher introduced herself and they went through the syllabus. The usual happened; no phones, take notes, if you miss something, see the teacher or your peers. By the end, Lucy was wishing she could fall asleep in class. The woman was monotone, boring, and had no life in her. Math wasn't her best subject, so this would be difficult.

"Luce, I'm so bored," Natsu whispered.

"We will be out soon. Stop being a baby," she rolled her eyes. He complained all throughout the class. This was going to be a long year in this class for Lucy.

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally able to leave.

"Freedom!" Natsu yelled through the hall. Lucy hit him in the arm and told him to shut it. She could feel people staring and she didn't like it. "That class took forever!"

"No, I know. I'm glad to be out, too."

"Let's go get lunch! My treat!" Natsu said. On queue, his stomach growled. "I feel like I haven't eaten in forever."

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry. Let me yelp something nearby; we can take my car." Natsu's eyes went wide.

"We have to… drive?" Natsu paled. Lucy had no idea what had gotten into him so quick. One second he was screaming how hungry he was, the next he was almost vomiting next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I get motion sickness," he said between shaky breaths. Lucy had no idea. He was fine driving to the supermarket the other day. "I would have to take medication."

"Well that explains that," Lucy noted. She would have to give Natsu a forewarning on if they had to drive somewhere. "Don't worry, we can go to your dorm and get it!"

Natsu regained his color after a few and went back to normal. He said it would be okay to walk back to his place to get it and then take his car once the medication kicked in. They found a little cafe, about 20 minutes from the campus.

"Well, let's go to my place!"

And they started in the direction to his dorm.

O-O-O-O

**Oh yikes it's been a bit! Sorry for the very late chapter! I went on vacation and then a lot happened when I got back home. I bought a brand new desktop so I should be a little more productive!**

**Ah, a lunch date up next! Well not a date, but something like it! I love writing little scenes of them going out to eat or hanging out by themselves. Multiple people in one scene can get complicated!**

**Anyways, please leave a like and comment on this chapter! thank you for hanging around also!**


End file.
